rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lego brick thing
Hello , and welcome to the Roller Coaster Wiki! Thanks for . Make sure to personalize your user page, and tell us a little about yourself. There are many ways you can help out: *[[Roller Coaster Wiki:Article Creator|'Click here']] to add a roller coaster, theme park or something else to our database. Please make sure we have not covered your article already by using the search. *Expand some of our [[:Category:Stubs|'very short pages']] by adding a sentence or two. *Check out our [[Roller Coaster Wiki:To-Do list |'To-do list']] and see what other ways you can help. If you need help, the will give you an insight into editing here at Coasterpedia. If you're still stuck, feel free to [[User talk:MontagnaMagica|'leave me a message']]. We look forward to editing with you, so pull down your restraint and enjoy the ride! MontagnaMagica (talk) 21:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The Future Hi! Welcome to the wiki, by the way! I'm just here to let you know that I've deleted your page entitled "The Future". I deleted only because it should have been created as a "Blog Post". Below, I've copied the article, so can recreate it again. Let me know if you have any questions on how to do it. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) The Future (Article Copy) There were great roller-coasters in our age,but there could be more greater rides in the future.Since 2013, Theme parks are getting competitive with each Other and have been trying to have record-breaking rides to outdo the others. Now there are many things for 2014 and for the future in theme parks.here's a Few examples: Six flag's last theme park,Kentucky Kingdom is going to open again after closing In 2009(it's independent from six flags). Dolly wood will open up USA'S first dual launch family coaster,Fire-chaser express and will also open up a 300-room resort in 2015 called dreamMore resort. Alton towers are planning to build a third accommodation or hotel and also Turn old McDonald's farm to cBeebies land and other various things. Portal roller coasters.png Dorney Park Coasters.jpg Kingda Ka restraints down.jpg Coasterpedia-admin.png There has been recent rumours about a unknown theme park who is trying to Make the first trackless inversion in the world. It's been also confirmed that at sometime past 2015,that Alton towers could Add in either a euro fighter or wing coaster somewhere near it's second Entrance. --Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC)no limits 2 will be released at the end of 2013.it features many new features as well.--Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) --Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC)dreamworld could possibly build a new rollercoaster and thrill ride since pandemonium opened this summer.the type could vary from water coaster to infinity coaster.--Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Some companies are rushing to create a new type of coaster so that they are more known than others.There has been ideas such as wooden launched,I coaster and even Wild naked coasters!!!!--Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) --Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC)that is what I have to say.thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.--Lego brick thing (talk) 20:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) How to Post a Blog Click this link: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage Then just copy all your text there and post it. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:32, December 9, 2013 (UTC)